KP: A Christmas Carol
by surforst
Summary: Title says it all.


KP: A Christmas Carol

I.

Kim sighed as she placed the Kimmunicator back into her pocket before turning towards Ron. With a sad smile on her face she watched her boyfriend's brown eyes reflect the Christmas lights from a nearby tree. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders preparing to break the bad news.

"Which one KP?"

Kim blinked in surprise at this question. Shaking her head she frowned at Ron as he looked at her with surprising determination. "Which one?"

"Which villain needs foiling KP?" Kim realized she must have looked confused at this as Ron's face changed from a determined look to a slight grin. "I always know when your going to break some bad news KP and what can be worse then having to skip out on a badical Christmas with the Possible clan in order to crawl through some dark stinky air duct...which might have spiders and bugs...do we have to go KP?"

"It's Dementor Ron. I doubt he'll self foil himself like Drakken does." Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder a sad smile on her face. "Sorry Ron."

"It's ok KP." Kim grinned as Ron suddenly snapped back up to his usual energetic self even causing Rufus to peak his head out of the pant pocket he was riding in to get a good look. Of course the naked rodent decided it was way too cold after that and again sought refuge in warmer climates. "So when do we go?"

Kim frowned as she patted her pocket once more. "Wade says he's still trying to get a fix on Dementor's latest lair so until then I figure we can relax. You know get a little sleep till Wade decides to give us a beep and sends our ride over."

"Ok KP. I'll see you then." Kim waved to her boyfriend as he turned around heading down the sidewalk. She winced when he took a rather painful spill on the ice and waved at him again when he got back up with a jump and a smile. Sadly that resulted in yet another harsh fall.

When Ron was finally out of sight Kim turned back around heading into her own warm home. She still had to break the sad news to her folks and Nana Possible who had come all this way to see the family. Sometimes being a teen hero really didn't pay.

"Hey Kimmie we're about ready to put the star on the tree you want to join us." Kim looked over to her mother who was currently holding up the family's traditional crystal Christmas Tree Star, a replacement for that dreadful red star they used last Christmas, as her father balanced precariously on the ladder propped up next to the tree.

Clearing her throat Kim gave her mother an apologetic look as she moved into the living room. "Sure Mom but first I've got some bad news."

"What sort of bad news. Not boy related bad news?" Kim gave a brief rolling of the eyes look at her father before turning back to her mom.

"You see Dementor just stole a top secret recipe which he's planning on using to get all the dogs of the world to obey his command alone. I got Wade looking for him right now so it'll be a few hours but I don't think I can stay for Christmas." Kim looked down at the floor again feeling the disappointment from her family at this.

"But Kimmie you know how we feel about the entire family spending Christmas together. Can't someone else do it?"

Kim looked back up at this a surprised look on her face. "But Mom I'm always the one to save the day. Trust me no one else can do this. I mean have you seen the Global Justice training footage they show on 'Funniest Home Footage'?"

Kim braced herself as her mother just fixed her with one of 'those' looks before she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Alright Kimberly Anne but I want you to march right upstairs and get some sleep first. It's a wonder you're even standing the way you wear yourself down. I mean honestly it's important for a child your age to get enough sleep and instead you're running around the world saving the day."

"Yeah it's not right that my Kimmie-cub has to miss Christmas because of these no good scoundrels. I have half a mind to write an angry letter!" Kim shot her father a small smile at his defensive nature before turning back to her mom.

"Alright Mom I'll go get some sleep. Again I'm sorry about this." Kim turned around, not waiting for a response, as she started to run up the stairs. Faintly she heard her mother shout one last comment her way.

"It's alright dear." Kim smile grew larger at this, happy to have such understanding parents. Who else would let their child go out and risk their life in such a manner. What other sort of parent would not want to protect their child from all sorts of harm to the point of not wanting them to face super villains wielding death rays and the like. This thought brought a slight frown to Kim's face as she made her way to her room.

II.

Kim's eyes inched open as she heard a slight grinding noise as if the gates of hell were slowly opening up within her room. 'Alright maybe I'm exaggerating a little but I'm tired and this is annoying.'

Opening her eyes fully she saw a lone figure sitting on her bed slowly filing her nails. As Kim's mind tried to place the figure's back with someone she was familiar with the figure decided to answer the question herself by turning around and facing Kim. "Gee Kim you really do snore."

"Bonnie?" Kim blinked in surprise as she looked at her arch-nemesis of her high school life. "What are you doing here?"

"Filing my nails what does it look like?" To emphasize this point Bonnie held up her well manicured hands for Kim to take a look at. It was only at this point that Kim was able to place the second strange thing about the girl.

"You have no color!" This was very true as the gray, and slightly transparent, girl threw Kim a rather annoyed look.

"Please K it's not like gray isn't a color. Is the loser starting to rub off on you even in that area?"

"Hey!"

Kim felt like tossing Bonnie out right there and then as the girl started to laugh but she was still unwilling to touch her. "Oh afraid of a ghost are you K?"

"No...I mean yes...I mean no!" Kim cleared her throat as she sat up a defiant look on her face. "So when did you die? Last I checked you were your usual fashion challenged self the last time I saw you at school."

Again Bonnie just took this moment to laugh before standing up and allowing the chains that surrounded her to rattle to the floor. "Don't worry the Bonnie you know is fine. I'm just borrowing her image, since it's the best I could find, in order to pay you a visit. You know the usual business about learning a lesson and boring stuff like that."

"Huh?"

Bonnie ignored her confusion yet again as Kim sat there staring up at the girl who was now looking around her room. "Hm...I didn't think it was possible but this room is even more fashion challenged then you Kim. I mean do you really need all these stuffed animals and who decorated this place? Not your mother I'm sure."

Kim started to turn red at this as she finally had enough of Bonnie's attitude. After all she came into her room uninvited and yet she has the nerve to make comments like this! Some people! "Bonnie, get to the point!"

Bonnie just turned back around giving Kim one of her condescending sighs. "Kim sometimes you have no patience but fine I'll do you this favor yet again." Kim watched warily as Bonnie took a sit on the edge of Kim's bed and began to file her nails once again. "Long story short three ghosts will visit you this night and you don't have a choice. You'll learn a valuable lesson and if you don't heed it bad things will happen. Yadda yadda and stuff like that. Understand?"

"What is this the Christmas Carol? I already have Christmas spirit Bonnie so why are they visiting me?"

Bonnie just threw Kim an annoyed look at this before standing back up. "Listen K I don't make the rules but maybe their here to help you with your poor sense of fashion. God knows you need it."

"Bonnie..." Kim was cut off as the chains surrounding Bonnie suddenly dropped to the floor with an audible clunk. Staring down at the gray chains, Kim gasped when even they soon disappeared, fading into the floor. "Ok seriously weird..."

Kim didn't finish the statement before yet again falling asleep.

III.

"Nothing like Cocoa-Moo on Christmas. It's Moo-licious." Kim opened her eyes slightly hearing a somewhat familiar voice. Peering through narrowed slits she scanned the room and quickly saw what was out of place.

"Drakken!" Wasting no time Kim launched herself out of her bed doing a simple triple flip in the air and landed on one leg the other one already aimed towards Drakken's chest. When the foot easily passed through with no resistance Kim couldn't help but stumble slightly. "Huh?"

"Kim Possible!" Kim steadied herself staring at Drakken in shock as the mad scientist started to wave his steamy cup of cocoa around in irritation. "Why do you vex me so!"

"Huh?" Kim blinked as she settled into a more defensive stance before deciding to get to the heart of the issue. "I thought you promised no villain stuff during Christmas."

"Well if a certain teen hero had paid attention you would know I'm here to give you some lesson of sorts. I mean I've got the whole ghost vibe going here already." Kim frowned as Drakken then started to pace back and forth. "Even though I'm not really Drakken, though I think like Drakken and feel like Drakken and doesn't that make me Drakken, I'm still not thrilled about helping my teen nemesis achieve some sort of epiphany on Christmas. I'd much rather spend my time catching up on Snowman Hank's magical Christmas then listening to a teenager prattle on about her problems. Why do they have to treat me, a super genius, like this? I deserve respect!"

"I'm sorry..." Kim settled back remember her prior visit from Bonnie, or the ghost that looked like Bonnie, and decided to go with the flow. Learn the whole Christmas spirit thing all over again right before she had to run off and stop Dementor. Should be fun.

"Hm...you and your sass. Well while I'm here I might as well get it over with." Kim watched as Drakken stepped back dramatically raising his hands over his head an evil grin on his face. "Now watch me work my magic."

With a snap of his finger Kim's room suddenly changed to that of her living room though it looked slightly off. "Hey is this the past?" She had grown up on the whole Christmas Carol story after all so she figured this was a good guess.

"Wrong it's the past...Darn you Kim Possible! Who is the tour guide and who is the touri...tourer...never mind!" Kim stood at ease as Drakken cleared his throat. "Yes well as you already know this is your living room in the past. To be more precise this is your first Christmas with that buffoon you hang out with."

"Ron's not a buffoon." This remark seemed to be exactly what the scene had been waiting for as two little children suddenly rounded a corner heading straight towards the tree. Two sleepy adults follow behind one with her short red hair still sticking up at weird angles and the other with his space ship robe still being tied with the intricate triple knot he had adopted for a very short time. Kim smiled at this.

"Now the two children over there..."

"I know who they are Drakken." Kim moved towards the two kids as they eagerly grabbed their presents. The red headed little girl already starting to shake the larger ones to figure out what was inside while the blond little boy went about creating a sizable wall around him. "It was our first Christmas together as friends so our parents decided to let Ron stay over that night. I was so eager to spend Christmas together with him and his parents didn't celebrate it so they figured it would be easier this way. I remember how we stayed up most of the night planning what we were going to do with our presents till we both fell asleep."

Kim smiled fondly at the memory as the two children began tearing up the gifts as her father pranced around taking pictures. Her mother had just returned with the twins and was gently cradling them as she watched. It was a nice Christmas together with all the people she had cared about at that time.

"Hey is that a Snowman hank doll?" Kim looked over to Ron's gifts noticing the tragic doll in question. It would only last several months before it meet its end at the claws of a rather annoyed cat belonging to one of Ron's relatives. Ever since then Ron had developed an unhealthy fear of cats too.

Kim's attention went back to the tree as the red headed little girl started to jump up and down in excitement. Smiling Kim moved forward seeing the doll the girl was holding in her hands. "So that's when I got it. I remember it was a present from Ron but I wasn't sure when he gave it to me."

"So the buffoon picked that freaky doll out for you?" Kim frowned at Drakken before turning back to the black and white little doll with the happy smiling face. The weird mix of a kangaroo and a panda was not one any sane person would ever come up with but it was a cute little thing. It was still Kim's most precious doll.

"I think his Dad picked it out but Ron wanted to buy me a gift so it's the thought that counts. My Mom picked out the Snowman Hank doll after all."

"Well have you learned your lesson?" Kim blinked as she stood back up a frown on her face.

"No...and aren't you supposed to take me to several places. Not just one..." Kim's eyes closed as sleep took her yet again safely snug in her bed. Off to the side Drakken stood drinking his Cocoa-Moo and watching his Snowman Hank DVDs he got from his Mom as he waited for his replacement to arrive. Late again as usual.

IV.

"Kim Possible I do not have all day." Kim's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed a slight dizzy spell overtaking her for a second as she turned towards the talker.

"Monkey Fist!"

"Cheerleader!"

"You're the ghost of Christmas Present?"

"See Drakken not all Americans are a dumb as they first look." Kim blinked as she turned around seeing Drakken still in her room watching Snowman Hank attempt to rebuild the Castle of Children's Dreams.

"Drakken what are you still doing here?"

"Kim Possible it's you oh my. Now be quiet this is my favorite part." Kim blinked in surprise as Drakken continued to watch the T.V.

"Oh mine too." Kim looked over seeing Monkey Fist bound up and take a position on top of her window ledge in order to get a better look at the T.V.

Clearing her throat Kim stood up and looked at the two. "Hey one of you is supposed to be working right now and the other one is supposed to be gone."

With a sigh of utter disgust Monkey Fist just snapped his fingers. Kim looked around in surprise finding herself in her living room as the family was decorating the tree. "Hey isn't this the past? I mean honestly what sort of cheap production is this?"

Kim had to admit she was becoming very annoyed with these constant bothers. It was one thing to be wakened up but another to have the people waking you up too busy watching a cartoon to bother with you. She was about to say something when she heard her mother's voice over the loud noise of the children cheering on the television. "I sure wish Kimberly could be here."

"There now you have your lesson. Good night." Kim was just about to turn back towards Monkey Fist before her eyes closed in sleep once more with the two super villains now back in her room watching that cartoon everyone seemed to love.

V.

"Come on Princess wakey time." Kim could hear a gentle voice by her side as she lay there sleeping. Rolling away from it, her sleep fogged mind unable to grasp the owner of the voice, she mumbled something in her sleep. "Come on Princess don't make me wake you up."

Despite the gentle tone of the voice Kim's eyes opened in sudden fear before she completed her already started roll bounding to her feet. Turning she could see the familiar black and green clad villainess. "Mr. Panda!"

"Mr. Panda?"

"Yep you're black and white and a very scary sight to wake up to." Kim took a deep breath trying to calm her heart as she shuddered. "So very scary."

"Last I checked Princess I was green and black."

"Not with that skin your not." Kim frowned as she took a closer look at Shego. "Then again you are slightly green tinted. Too much broccoli?"

"My Mother believed the stuff cured all diseases but that's another issue." Kim took an easy stance as Shego turned over to the other two villains still watching Snowman Hank. "And what are you two still doing here?"

"Quiet Shego!" Drakken's bit of usual defiance only caused Shego's eyebrows to start to twitch. Kim flinched away knowing what would happen next.

"One! Two! Three!" To Kim's surprise neither villain moved from their seats. The resulting plasma blast did wonders to change that. "I said out. My turn!"

With the two other guests gone Kim felt like smiling slightly. Granted being alone with Shego was a bad thing in of itself but at least she was making progress. Adjusting her top Kim looked over at Shego a slight grimace on her face. "So they picked you for the future huh?"

"You got it Princess." With that Shego snapped her fingers the scene changing instantly. "Now be quiet and listen."

Kim frowned at that before turning around looking at a older blond headed man, appearing to be in his early to mid twenties, and the red headed little girl laughing as she tried to hang an ornament on a tree. The room itself was unfamiliar to Kim but the tree was a clear copy of the one she had grown up loving her entire life. Smiling Kim turned towards Shego. "Is that Ron? Oh and let me guess that's our daughter?"

"Quiet cheerleader and watch." Kim threw a raspberry in the direction of Shego before turning back a smile on her face. She had always hoped to eventually marry Ron and it looked like that wish had come true. As the little girl turned back towards the older Ron Kim leaned in ready to listen to what she had to say.

"Daddy why isn't Mommy here?" Kim's eyes opened wide her heart starting to race at the sad look on her daughter's face. What bad things could have happened to her in the future? Did a villain finally get lucky?

"Mommy's got work honey. Now tell Daddy where he left the camera again." Kim sighed in relief happy to see she wasn't dead. That was always a good thing.

"Right there Daddy." The little girl pointed towards the table next to Ron earning a snort from Shego. Kim grinned at that happy to see her daughter helping out her father whenever she could. It meant she was growing up to be a fine young lady. "Is Mommy fighting those mean old men again."

"Hm...oh yeah a couple of them always like to make trouble around the holidays. Your Mommy got to stop them so that they don't hurt anyone." Kim frowned at that not happy to hear that this was a regular thing. She hoped that her crime fighting wasn't cutting too much into her time with her family.

"I wish Mommy didn't have to be away so much." Kim looked down in disappointment at that having her fears on the matter confirmed.

"So do I honey. Hey I know what will make you happy how about we open one of your gifts right now." Kim looked up a smile coming to her face as Ron's happy tune instantly brightened their daughter's face.

"I see the buffoon can actually do something right." Shego's comment drew a harsh look from Kim as she put her finger to her mouth signaling for the villainess to be quiet. Shego complied, to Kim's surprise, though not without some grumbling.

Kim watched, a happy smile on her face, as the little girl leapt around with eager joy as Ron slowly got up and got her one of the presents under the tree. As the girl ripped into the gift wrapping it became clear to Kim what they had gotten her. "I'm surprised that Ron got her a stuffed monkey?"

"Hey the buffoon is odd that way. Well time warp time." Kim looked over in surprise as Shego snapped her fingers again. The scene shifted once more though the room remained the same.

Now standing in the room was an older Kim, thankfully a still youthful face graced the older woman, and off to her side was a red headed girl in her early teens. Kim smiled seeing that the daughter she had seen earlier was growing up to be a beautiful young lady despite having her father's ears and freckles. Go Possible genes on that one.

"Now listen to this one. Its times like this that make me love my job." Kim looked over a frown on her face as the villainess leaned back a bowl of popcorn suddenly in her hands.

"Mom why do you have to go!" Kim turned back surprised to hear the loud and angry tone of voice the younger girl was using.

"I'm sorry honey but the 'Lord of Fans' is trying to build a super fan to blow the Earth's atmosphere away and Mommy is the only one able to stop him." Kim had to admit she was a little shocked at the apparent direction villains had gone in the future.

"Just like no one could stop them when you were sick last month?"

"That's not the same honey..."

"It is so the same!" Kim shook her head not liking the scene at all. Where was Ron to smooth things over?

"Here since I'm going to miss Christmas how about we open our gifts now. Ok?" Kim decided to take a step closer trying to get a closer look as the younger girl threw her mother a quick smile, a shocking change from the anger she showed earlier, and darted off to the tree. Turning slightly towards Shego, Kim checked to make sure she wasn't doing anything to upset any sort of 'rules' but the villainess was too intent on leaning back with a nasty smile on her face.

"Alright open your gift first Mom okay." Kim smiled as she watched the older version of herself snatching up the offered gift quickly making short work of the wrapping.

"A cook book?" With a puzzled look the older Kim held the book aloft waving it in front of her daughter. Kim frowned at that happy on the one hand to learn she finally managed to cook well enough where people trusted her trying it out at least but yet unhappy with the gift. She wanted to see something future type of cool after all.

"Well you know I want to eat something besides Meatloaf once in a while." Kim's future daughter threw the older Kim a smirk as she turned towards her own gift. "Let's hope you bought me that car."

"Oh I think this will bring back a few memories." As the young girl ripped into the packaging, Kim watched as her face turned from a happy smile to a shocked look on her face. As quick as the happy moment had come about it turned bad as the young girl let out a quick cry and backed away.

"A monkey..." Kim could see her future self's face turned to a concern expression as her daughter backed away tears already starting to come to her face as she pointed at the brown little stuffed doll of a monkey. "How could you mom?"

"But I thought you liked that type of doll? Didn't you love that doll me and your father bought a while back?" Kim remembered that date as well and couldn't help but share the shock as the young girl just shook her head.

"I've been afraid of monkeys for years Mom! Ever since...Dad..."

"Oh..." Kim watched, as the older version of herself sat back, a sad look crossing her face. "I'm sorry..."

"Dad would have remembered."

"Yes he would have." The older Kim's face was expressionless as she stood up looking down at her daughter. Kim couldn't help but feel shocked and surprised that even she could forgot something like this. What had happened to her? What had made her daughter afraid of monkeys all the sudden? What about Ron? "I have to go."

"Save the world right?" The bitter tone in the young girl's voice was like a punch in Kim's gut even though it wasn't directed at her. The pure bitterness of the voice alone was enough to cause Kim to cringe.

"It's what I do. You know that."

"Yeah it's the only thing you do. At least Dad knew when to quit Mom."

The two women stood there the older staring down at the younger with a hurt expression on her face while the younger sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around herself. Kim couldn't resist stepping forward a part of her wanting to comfort both of them and somehow mend this. What had happened to have her turn out like this?

"Well that's enough for now. Time for the next part of your life." Kim turned a frown on her face as Shego stood up already snapping her fingers. Before Kim could reply though she felt a horrible stabbing pain in her chest before the world turned to black.

VI.

"You alright?" Kim looked up through the haze of pain seeing nothing there. Shaking her head she tried to give voice to her reply but only a pain filled gasp answered the question. "Here let me fix this."

With that the darkness all around her peeled back as a single light bloomed in the center. As the darkness receded so did the pain that filled Kim before finally it was no more. In the center of the light stood a lone figure wearing a black robe and hood with her face covered in the shadows. Kim did not know how she knew the gender of the lone figure but she just did. Rolling over Kim opened her mouth but the figure held up one finger motioning for her to be silent.

"I'm sorry but what you just experienced was your death. The ghost of Christmas future has been known to be a little cranky at time but for some odd reason she was especially in a bad mood when she had to deal with you. I just rolled back time instead towards your birth to fix the sitch." Turning towards the light the robed figure motioned at it as she twirled slightly. "That light you're seeing is the first light your eyes ever saw. A pretty concept isn't it?"

"And you are?" Kim finally managed to give voice to her question her voice still slightly strained from the remembered pain.

"Ghost of Christmas reflection. I'm here to make sure you understand the lesson." The black cloaked figure pointed at Kim as she said this before stepping back once more. "So what do you think the lesson was?"

Kim looked at the dark cloaked figure as she nodded her head slightly. Thinking back to the image of her and Ron happily opening presents together compared to the ones she had seen in the future had made it clear to her. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head. "I think I understand."

"But?"

Kim smiled slightly seeing that the ghost was already sensing her hesitation on the issue. "But who will do it? If I don't save the world who will? I can't just stand by and let the likes of Drakken and Dementor win just for a little family happiness. It's not fair but it's what I have to do."

"You must protect the ones you love after all right?" Kim nodded her head as the dark cloaked figure stepped forward her voice softening slightly. "Listen Kim that's a noble sentiment but I have to tell you that it's alright to let others carry the burden sometimes. Saving the world isn't a one person job or even a two or three person job. Let someone else do it for once."

"But who?"

"You'll find that even today there are people who will stand up and fight. Give them a chance." Kim bit her lip as she nodded her head slightly at this. As she stood there contemplating the issue the figure gave one final nod of her head and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kim looked up at the figure her heart racing as she contemplated the other thing she had seen. "What about Ron? Why wasn't he there? What happened? Can I change that too?"

"Kim if there is anything to take from this it is that you can't do everything by yourself. You can influence Ron's destiny but you can't change it. Only he can." Kim blinked not liking the answer as she opened her mouth again. Nothing came out as the figure continued to look at her. "The time for you to awake is near so I will leave you with one final message. The future is not certain. Live that way."

VII.

Kim's eyes opened up as the harsh beeping of the Kimmunicator disturbed the quiet of her room. Rolling over she grabbed the Kimmunicator hitting the button by habit alone. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I've found Dementor Kim. Turns out he's hiding out at the North Pole of all places. I've managed to get a ride with a group that's going up there to chart the melting of the Icecaps so you and Ron need to be ready in a few minutes for them to pick you up." Kim shook her head as she rolled out of bed feeling a nasty headache coming on.

'Was it just a dream?' Staring around the room Kim could still remember the details of the dream and all that had happened. The scene of her and Ron as kids, her family decorating the tree without her, Ron and her daughter, and finally the last moments of the dream. She shuddered at the remembered pain of that. Turning towards the side she could still see Drakken and Monkey Fist watching the Snowman Hank DVDs alongside the dark cloaked figure. 'Wait? What?'

Shaking her head Kim stared at the three figures as they continued to watch the movie before lifting the Kimmunicator back up. "Hey Wade can you find someone else ready to take on the mission?"

"Someone else? Well I don't know...wait I just got a hit. Turns out the military needed some extra training time and are willing to do it." Kim frowned as she looked down at the Kimmunicator seeing Wade shrug. "Apparently they also tap my communication lines. You hack one military satellite and they never leave you alone after that."

"Right...so we're cool?"

"Ice cold Kim." Kim suppressed a laugh as Wade emphasized that statement by taking a sip from his massive soda.

"Well Merry Christmas then Wade and I'll talk to you later." Turning off the Kimmunicator, she headed towards her door before turning back around. "Hey you guys make sure you turn off that T.V. after you're done."

"Will do. Have fun with the family." The dark hooded figure waved to Kim as Kim turned back around.

"I'll try." Kim smiled as she went through the trap door in her room headed towards where her family was at this very moment singing Christmas carols.

"Kim Possible you think you're all that..." Kim smirked as she heard the classic parting from Drakken barely understandable through the popcorn he was currently munching on. It was going to be a good Christmas yet.

VIII.

"So Sensei about this whole lesson thingie we're supposed to be doing?" Ron motioned over towards his textbooks as he executed yet another precision strike against the old man's defenses. As agile as ever though the old man blocked the blow with his trusty heart club and countered with a quick rodent throw. Ron disengaged at this point learning from previous fights that Sensei liked to use the love ray attack at this point and instead dropped back his blue glowing sword at ready.

"All in good time Stoppable-san and for the last time our lesson is not about textbooks." Ron frowned as he shook his head before starting to build up his energy for a devastating energy blast.

"Life lessons? Like on those T.V. programs."

"Correct Stoppable-san and I do believe the battle is mine." Ron frowned as he glanced towards Sensei. This proved to be a mistake as the old man finally unleashed the love ray attack. Ron winced as he watched the beam of hearts, unicorns, daisies, and fairies finish the fight.

"Hey no fair! I want a rematch." Ron threw down his controller his annoyance clear as he leaned back glaring at the old man.

"I do believe that Rufus-san had the next fight." Ron glanced towards his rodent friend even now seeing that the little guy was busy selecting a new character. Quick as can be a young blond man appeared on the screen wearing a flowing robe and a glowing mark appearing on his forehead.

"Ready." Rufus familiar chirp was followed by the announcers shouting out the start of the fight. As before Sensei stuck with the magical girl in the red dress holding a heart shaped club.

"Ah Rufus-san so you have picked a God. Interesting choice." With that said Sensei quickly sent his character into a spinning back flip narrowly avoiding the floor raising up and smashing his character's fragile body. A quick giant rodent with a tea cup for a weapon was sent Rufus's way.

"So anyway Sensei what is the lesson I should be learning right now?"

"A good gardener knows when to cut off a branch to save the tree." Ron frowned trying to contemplate that one even as Sensei shot off another love ray attack at Rufus's character. A hastily thrown stone wall stopped the attack and allowed Rufus to phase through the ground to reappear behind the old man.

'So I'm supposed to save a tree? Booyah I'm going to be a gardener.' Rom smiled as he stood up moving towards his computer. "That's cool Sensei. I'll keep that in mind."

"Do that Stoppable-san." Ron could hear the various sounds of battle as Rufus and Sensei resorted down to a pure energy blast free for all. Booting up his computer Ron glanced back seeing a winged rodent do battle with a rodent wearing glasses and holding a cane.

Ron turned back to his computer smiling as his system finally finished booting up. It was an old computer that Wade had fixed up for him one day and not the best of machines. It was only the twenty fifth most powerful computer in the world after all. Someday though Ron planned to upgrade to a better model. Some day.

"Hey I got mail!" Opening up the email program Wade had setup for him Ron scanned through the volumes of junk coming across a familiar one. "My forum is still active?"

"Forum?"

Ron turned back towards Sensei seeing that the old man had now changed the heart club into a sword even as Rufus had pulled out his own one in order to engage in a classic sword duel. The screen flashed like crazy as the two combatants went at it with each other. "Yeah I set up a forum a while back to discuss Zombie Mayhem. Sadly I forgot the web address and only recently has Wade had the time to look it up for me. KP says I should take more responsibility for stuff like that but luckily a nice guy offered to look after it for me."

"Nice guy." Came Rufus's happy chirp as he summoned an angry looking green woman who set the battlefield on fire. Sensei countered with an energy explosion which canceled out the attack.

"Yeah he just came to my door one day dressed in a dark robe with mist and all surrounding him. Now there's a guy you can trust. He even had a doggie with him with red fur around its mouth." Ron nodded his head remembering that night. For some reason though KP was still weirded out about it. Something about great evil. Not that it mattered though the guy managed the forum well and kept the crazy members in line. All except for his arch-foe Felix.

"Ah yes it is always good to have allies Stoppable-san." Sensei had at this point transformed his character's outfit into a golden shinning dress, shorter then the last, and was launching a vicious series of love rays at Rufus who simply replied back with wall after wall of stone.

"Yeah and he even showed me pictures of his family. I still remember his cute little kid dressed in a smaller version of his robe with a little bat on its shoulder. A really nice guy." Ron smiled as he looked over at his forum. What he saw made him stutter in shock. "Wait, how can they pair those two together? It's wrong!"

As Ron stared at the screen trying to figure this out he vaguely heard Sensei's screams of agony as he was finally finish off. Yet another noble warrior felled in a lone line of warriors who dared to duel with one pink cheese loving rodent.

The End

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Anyway it was from a contest a while back and it won. Booyah? Anyway enjoy and leave a review on your way out.

Disclaimer: KP owns KP. I own a computer with a keyboard. Go me!


End file.
